The purpose of this study is to develop and pilot test a program for a randomized, multidimensional, multi-disciplinary, and longitudinal intervention program to assist families of low birthweight preterm infants with a history of pulmonary disease in feeding their infants and in supporting their infant's dietary intake and somatic growth. Our longitudinal study, funded by the National Center for Nursing Research (NIH) is designed to test hypotheses concerning correlates of the feeding behavior, dietary intake, somatic growth, health, and development of this population of infants. This pilot study, funded by the Graduate School and the Wisconsin Perinatal Foundation, is based on initial findings from this longitudinal study and will be used to develop a proposal for a randomized intervention study to be submitted to the National Center for Nursing Research. Parents of preterm infants of 32 weeks or less gestation recovered from respiratory distress syndrome (RDS) or with bronchopulmonary dysplasia (BPD) will be eligible for participation in the study. The plan is to recruit six families from both the Madison and Milwaukee sites in the first three months of the study to assist us in developing the program.